Unplanned
by istytehcrawk
Summary: Sometimes life's big moments aren't planned. (Technically a prequel to Hear It From Me, but can stand on its own.)


Technically speaking, none of this had been _planned._ Neither of them had said, "Hey, let's get married while we're in Vegas next weekend!" No, it had just kind of happened, the way elopements tend to do.

Sure, they had joked a few times over the years about eloping, but they had both truly intended to go about getting married the "traditional" way, with an engagement and plenty of time for planning an exquisite but not over-the-top ceremony and reception.

And then Mike and Tina decided to have a joint bachelor/bachelorette party. Over a full weekend. In Las Vegas. Where same-sex marriage had been legalized six months prior.

Thanks to Sugar – who had married Rory shortly after graduating high school and immediately moved to Vegas to open the Sugar Shack as a true night club - generously paying for tickets for those who would have otherwise been able to make it, nearly the whole former New Directions group had made the trip. The only exceptions were Artie, who was directing a movie in Italy, and Quinn, who was eight months pregnant.

In typical last-hurrah fashion, alcohol flowed freely throughout the course of the weekend, but it is important to note that Kurt and Blaine's life-changing decision was not made while under the influence. Rather, after two and a half days of pure and utter _chaos_, the topic came up after brunch on Sunday, when they were packing for their trip back home to New York City.

Kurt was gathering his moisturizing routine supplies in the bathroom and Blaine was cleaning off the room's desk when a brochure sticking out from under the phone book caught his attention: _Cha Cha Chapel, the only wedding chapel in Las Vegas catering EXCLUSIVELY to same-sex couples_. He picked up the brochure and was reading through it when Kurt came back into the room. "What are you looking at, hon?" he asked, peeking over Blaine's shoulder to take a peek. "_Oh_," he breathed out upon catching a glimpse of the brochure.

Blaine spun around and wrapped his left arm around Kurt's waist, using his right hand to lift Kurt's left toward their chests. Gingerly massaging the base of Kurt's ring finger, Blaine looked up at Kurt. "We could, you know. It's legal here now."

"It's legal at home, too." He said it nonchalantly, but the breathlessness of his voice betrayed him; he was truly considering it.

"You wouldn't have to spend months stressing yourself out with planning."

"I _like_ planning weddings. I did dad's, Isabelle's, and Quinn's. I'm doing Tina's."

"Kurt. We could be _married_ less than two hours from now."

"I..._okay._"

"Okay?"

"Okay. Let's get married." The words had barely escaped Kurt's mouth before Blaine pulled him closer and pushed up on his tiptoes for a deep kiss. When he finally pulled away, Kurt looked at him skeptically. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"What would it say about me if I agreed to marry you without a proper proposal?"

"I seem to recall proposing to you several Christmases ago, standing in the hallway of McKinley High School. It may not have been official, but it was close enough for me. Was it close enough for you?"

"I said yes before you even opened the box."

"Then I don't think I need to propose again, do I? Though I will if you want. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will-"

"Yes. But this time I get to pick my own ring. An origami gum wrapper bowtie ring is fine for a promise ring, but it's not suitable for a wedding ring."

"Deal. So what do you say? Shall we turn this weekend trip into a week-long honeymoon?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me, but we should probably tell the others we're not going to make the flight. It leaves in four hours, and they'll be worried if we just don't show up at the airport."

"Good thinking. Should we call them?"

"No. I'll take care of it." Kurt pulled out his cell phone and fired off two texts.

To Finn: _We've decided to take advantage of our unused vacation time and stay a few extra days. Spread the word? I'll call you when we get home. Love you!_

To Mike and Tina: _1. Do you have plans for the next two hours? 2. Can you keep a secret? We need witnesses._


End file.
